Wild Ride
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: What happens when me, my brother and Jack Black get sent into the world of Fung Fu Panda? My brother gets kidnapped, and me and Jack must learn Kung Fu to help the others stop Tai Lung to save my brother and the Valley of Peace. Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**This is a plot I made from the top of my head when I told by brother a bedtime story, he begged me to put this on here and I thought it was ok so here it is.**

**What happens when me, my brother and Jack Black get sent into the world of Fung Fu Panda? My brother gets kidnapped, and me and Jack must learn to be Kung Fu worriers and help the others stop Tai Lung to save my brother and the Valley of Peace. **

**Wild Ride**

(Chap 1: Landing in the valley)

Cora sat on her bed. She was watching her favourite movie, Kung Fu Panda. Po had Tai Lung in the finger hold impossible to spell. Cora had almost-shoulder-length hair that was choppy and layered with a blood-red under-layer, her bangs seeped over one eye. She ware black, torn jeans, a black shirt, bearing the words 'Vampire Rocker', and black and red fingerless gloves. Her cola-black eyes heavily underlined in black eyeliner.

Cora began to feel something in the air, and as Po flexed his finger the blasé came through the TV and into her room. The place began shaking and looked like it was caving in on her. A wall was about to crush her when she shut her eyes and began falling. She landed with a thud and realised there was someone holding onto her arm. She looked to see her brother. Andy was 11, three years younger than Cora (who was 13) he had short, light-brown, curly hair and ware blue, torn jeans and a black shirt with a dragon on it. His eyes where more of a honey-brown colour.

"Cora?" He looked at his sister. "Where are we?"

"No idea." Cora looked around.

There was a loud noise, like the sound magic made in movies like Charmed (if you haven't seen it just forget I said that) and someone else landed about 10ft away from them. They stood up and walked a little closer to the person. He was a little tubby (you can't say he's not that) with long-ish, messy brown hair, beard and moustache. Cora rolled her eyes at how ironic this was as she realised who it was. The man grunted as he woke up, pulling himself to his feet.

"Where the hell am I?" He looked at the two in front of him. "What the? Who are you?" He asked, fully awake now.

"I'm Cora, this is Andy… And I haven't the foggiest as to where we are." Cora said, still trying to pry her brother off of her arm. "You Jack Black, right." Jack just nodded. It was a dumb question that didn't need answering, but it was the only thing she could think of saying.

"And your English." he pointed out there accent. Cora and Andy nodded.

Just then they heard a loud BANG! Causing them to jump. Then a huge, muscular humanoid leopard landed behind Cora and grabbed the two kids.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" He demanded. The three of them all recognised him as Tai Lung, from Kung Fu Panda.

Cora turned and bit Tai Lung and kicked his shoulder with both feet and back flipping away, making him stumble slightly. Andrew struggled but to no avail. The animal hoisted to boy.

"I think I'll be keeping him with me. Maybe I can find out how you got here. And if not I could just keep him for ransom. The Five would never let him get hurt. They will have to had themselves over to me." Tai Lung smirked.

"What do we do?" Jack looked completely confused.

"I have no idea, but I can't let him take my brother."

She ran at Tai Lung and tried to kick him but he easily dodged. It's easier to hit someone when there concentrating more on the hold or lock and your closer to them. Jack tried to throw a punch but also missed ant they where both swiped at by Tai Lung's claws. Cora caught her arm but Jack had a lucky escape. Just then six familiar characters appeared from nowhere. The Furious Five, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Tigress and Mantis. And the Dragon Worrier himself, Po. Cora and jack where taken further away from the battle by Po.

"Stay here." he said, before joining the others. They put up a great fight, but Tai Lung managed to get away, taking Andy with him.

"No!" Cora gasped. She was still clutching her arm witch was covered in blood.

"Holy shit!" Jack gasped.

"Took the words from my mouth Jack." Cora said as she leaned the tree beside them, more and more blood pouring from her arm.

"You ok?" he asked, looking away from the group of humanoid animals..

"I'm fine, just tired… How will I get my brother back?" She mentally slapped herself. Why would he have an answer, he knew about as much as she did.

"Not sure, but if we did find 'em, how do we get back home?" Jack looked thought fully.

"I think we may be able to help your brother, but getting you back home if another thing." Came a voice as Master Shifu came up to them. "But first, I think you better come with us and get you sorted out." he motioned to Cora's arm, then motioned for the two humans to follow.

"This is gonna be interesting." Cora said to Jack, who nodded.

**Sorry it's a little short, I'll update when I can, ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
